UMP45
The H&K UMP 45 is a powerful German PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at Rank 5, or can be purchased with 2220 Credits (CR). History The "Universale Maschinenpistole 45" or "Universal Machine Pistol" is a .45 ACP 25-round box magazine fed blowback operated SMG designed by Heckler & Koch in the 1990s as a successor to the MP5, also manufactured by the same company. The UMP 45 entered production in 1999, and is manufactured to this day. The HK UMP was adopted by several specialized military organizations; including''' US Customs and Border Protection, the Royal Thai Navy SEALs and the Jordanian Special Operations Forces. In 2000, H&K recalled certain UMP and USC serial numbers due to faulty operating handles. The faulty handles, made of a polymer, could break off making the weapons inoperable. In-Game 'General Information' The UMP 45 is a PDW, first introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha (unconfirmed). It is found in the PDW section of guns, in the Scout (formerly Engineer) class. The UMP 45 is a very powerful PDW, and offers a deadly damage output at close range; having the TTK of the AK-47 at this range, despite the relatively low ROF (Rate Of Fire). It can kill a full health enemy in 3 head shots, and 3 body shots until 60 studs, where the damage will start dropping.The damage will be at its lowest at 100 studs of range, where a full health enemy can be killed in 4 head shots, and 5 body shots. The weapon is unusually effective at long range, due to the generally low damage dropoff, and the low ROF aids in reducing ammo consumption, somewhat compensating for the lower magazine size. In terms of recoil, the stock weapon has medium/low vertical and camera recoil, low horizontal recoil, and medium backwards/blow-back recoil. While the recoil is low overall, however, the low ROF makes the recoil "bouncy" which can slightly hinder the weapon's usability against small targets (e.g.: Lying down enemies, crouching enemy player behind cover) at medium/long range. 'Usage & Tactics' The UMP 45 overall has a powerful damage output. It can be deadly at close range, however, to be more effective at long ranges, one should tap fire (Fire intentional short bursts on automatic guns) to increase the hit chance and therefre overall TTK. The advantage this SMG has over other weapons of this class is the ability to be used at both long and close range, and tap firing takes advantage of both its above-average minimum damage and relatively low recoil and RoF, increasing its efficiency compared to other SMGs . When you also consider the smaller magazine size of the UMP 45, ammunition conservation is all the more important, meaning it is somewhat less viable to spray to longer ranges and further encouraging tap firing. If one wishes to lower the overall recoil, a typical Angled grip, Green laser, and Compensator setup can be effective, at the cost of slightly increased vertical recoil. A great alternative to lowering vertical recoil is to use a Stubby grip, Green laser and Muzzle Brake can be very effective, at the cost of horizontal recoil. The horizontal reduction is more useful at longer ranges because it reduces the spread of the bullets in full auto, increasing the hit chance when spraying, while the vertical reduction is arguably more useful when tap-firing or using semi-auto so the sight doesn't bounce too much. The default iron sights are generally effective at only short-medium ranges, as the front sight is rather thick to be usable at long range, and the generally low zoom/magnification of said sights. Optics like the Kobra Sight, Coyote sight, or Reflex sight are generally recommended. An alternative to these close-range optics is the VCOG 6x Scope, which reduces the "bounce" when aiming, and is usually paired up with a canted sight of your choice so the user isn't crippled at close range by the high scope zoom. It is generally recommended to get to cover, and/or flank frequently while reloading, because the reload time of the UMP can be generally considered long. This in turn, makes the task of getting back into a fight riskier, and longer. If one is unskilled, they will see their ammunition quickly burned, due to the generally below average magazine capacity, of 25 rounds, which forces frequent reloads. However, the low recoil and powerful damage makes up for it. 'Conclusion'' The UMP 45 is an overall great PDW, it's generally low TTK (''Time To Kill) like most of the other SMGs makes it very potent at close range and medium range, despite the average reload, below average capacity and low rate of fire. It is a very good gun to use in many situations, due to its viability at long range, distinguishing it from its other SMG brethren, while keeping with the viability at close range. Available Attachments Pros and Cons Pros:. * High maximum damage allows for a 2 shot headshot capability * Low time-to-kill. * Low-moderate, stable recoil. * Overall low damage drop off. * Low unlock rank. * Semi-auto is very effective for long range engagements. Cons: * Low rate of fire, negated by high damage. * Below average magazine capacity, of 25(+1) rounds. * Long range capabilities generally limited without tap firing and/or headshoting. Gallery UMP-1.png UMP-2.png Trivia * Currently, the UMP45, the MAC-10, the Kriss Vector and the M1911 are the only guns that fire .45 ACP in the game. * The UMP 45 has the highest damage per shot for a PDW in game. ** In the Alpha, the maximum damage was 40 * The 45 in its name stands for the ammunition it uses, .45 ACP ** There are also UMP 9 and UMP 40 models, which use 9x19mm and .40 S&W respectively. Unlike the .45 ACP version, they are fed with 30 round magazines * A problem when equipping optical attachments is the front sight is not removed. So when in ADS, the front sight can obstruct the player's view. References